The spirit knights
by WolfKinight94
Summary: what would happen if Naruto's parents are alive but have neglected and wronged him in the most dishonorable way possible. Naruto unlocks his hidden powers and a new bloodline. Naruto will not be godlike in the beginning but will later on. this story will crossover into anime. pairings not decided maybe a harem? maybe? will be lots of gore and violence maybe a few lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**The spirit animal knights**

"Human speak"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon/jutsu speak"**

'_**Demon/jutsu thought'**_

Chapter 1: It begins

It was early afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds where sing, friends and family was happily taking a group pictures and playing games all having good time. All except one, The only one not having a good time was a boy of seven going on eight was sitting in a tree; he had blond hair and deep sapphire blue eyes with whisker marks on his face three on each check. This boy's name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and the blond was left out of all the family fun and games that everyone else was participating in; again this seemed to happen often since Naruto was old enough to walk and talk on his own, in favor of their other child his twin sister Nikko Uzumaki-Namikaze they did little to raise or acknowledge him. And today was October 10th, which was the worst day of his life because he was little more if not more than an ghost on this day 'their' eighth birthday and the day the Kyuubi-no-kitsune (9-tailed fox) was sealed in them both.

On this day eiight years ago the fox had somehow escaped from his previous "Jinchuuriki" (meaning the "power of human sacrifice"), Uzumaki Kushina who is fact 'their' mother. On that day of the twins birth the Kyūbi forced its' way out of the seal on their mother's stomach with the help of a masked man while she was giving birth to the both of them, he was born first by a full five minutes, and was kidnapped and used as a hostage to stall the Fourth Hokage and by the time the Hokage got him back the masked man had released the Kyuubi and his sister Nikko was born. By the time Nikko was born and the kyuubi released the fourth and both the legendary sannins Jiraiya and Tsunade had come. The legendary medic ninja Tsunade took 'their' mother to heal her from the stress of the fox breaking out and giving birth to twins, and while that was happening the fourth and Jiraiya used us as the new jinchuuriki's before the fox had the chance to go on a full rampage and destroy the village.

When the fox was just about turn on the village our '_great_' and '_powerful_' fourth Hokage, and our father Minato Namikaze, or as others call him the **yellow flash **stopped the fox from doing that. And the rest is history the fox and the fourth fought, he summoned the toad boss Gamabunta who stalled the beast as he and Jiraiya used "The demon Binding Seal" to separate the demon spirit from the chakra sealing the spirit inside Naruto and the chakra in his sister Nikko.

A few days later their 'father' informed the people that he had defeated the fox demon and sealed his spirit in me and the chakra in my sister, saying that we both should be viewed as hero's for carrying such burdens.

And guess how the village reacted to that tidbit of information (guessing in three tries gets you a free cookie).

Yep if you guessed right they only half listened to a word the fourth said started a calling, and that calling was for Naruto's blood, saying he was the demon fox in human skin or demon reincarnate, while calling his sister their savor and the hero of Konaha.

From that day onward there have been no less than four hundred and ninety-five attempts on my life and mostly have of those have happened at home and after every one of those attempts on my life the first one they would check on would be my sister Nikko. Now Naruto doesn't hate her but he feels that his parents have done something unforgiveable and that is tossing aside one life to focus on another.

Because of this Naruto has had much to do with his family other than eat dinner with them and sleep, he was always alone and left to his own devices. He has attempted to get closer to his family by asking to train with them, this also did not work as his parents would just blow off and continue training Nikko.

Well after trying and failing to get training from his parents, Naruto decides to train himself starting from the bottom up on everything making it his own and with a little help he actually made good progress on this style but it still needed work before it was ready.

"Hey! Naruto! Get down here!" Someone calling his name broke Naruto out of mental stoup per. He looked down from his perch in the tree to see some of his friends down below. There at the base of the tree he was sitting in were the loud Inuzuka heir, Kiba and his animal familiar Akamaru both held excited expressions on their faces, and on his right stood the stocked Aburame heir, Shino with his ever cool shades, '_mental note get a pair of shades in the near future'_ thought Naruto as he looked at the Aburame's shade before looking over the rest of the small group. And to the left of Kiba stood the shy Hyuga heiress, Hinata, and behind them stood the ever high spirited youth maniac Rock Lee.

"Oh hey guys, I'll be right down" Called Naruto as he nimbly jumped from branch to branch till he finally landed on the ground crouching on all fours. "So how's everyone enjoying the party, and where are Choji and Shikamaru at?" Questioned the blond boy as he went to lie down at the base of the tree he was just in motioning for the others to take a set around him.

"Everything is fine but it's not the same without you, and Shikamaru is on the hill ether sleeping, watching clouds or both and Choji is over there with him eating some if not most of the food that his family brought." stated Kiba as he sat to the right of Naruto with his familiar giving an affirmative bark. Kiba like most of his clan, has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks, he was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue shorts and lack sandals, and on top of Kiba's head rested Akamaru his animal familiar. Akamaru's eyes are usually closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a Mohawk.

Then Shino takes the space to left of the blond boy, wearing his light grey jacket over a blue button up shirt that goes all the way up and covers his mouth, also like most of his clan members sporting a pair of awesome black shades. "I'm also doing fine on this nice day, but I agree with Kiba's earlier statement the party is not the same without you there", said Shino as he made himself conferrable on the ground.

Then there is the shy Hyuga Heiress Hinata she was wearing a light jacket that was a bit if not too big on her, her lavender eyes full of joy and compaction her blue hair cut short so it hung just past her ears was about to sit on the grass until Naruto pulled the Lavender eyed girl into his lap which elected an 'eep' from her lips, "now Hinata you aren't getting away that easy you now." Said the blond boy causing the Hyuga to blush, "B-but N-naruto-k-kun e-everyone l-l-looking," stuttered Hinata. Causing every to laugh….well Shino didn't but you could tell he enjoyed it by the way his insects were buzzing. Hinata and her mother are possible the only Hyuga that are by all meaning of the word 'nice'. They care for others like they were their own family and treat the branch family like that 'family', and are by no means weak or a disgrace to the Hyuga name if anything they are the only thing beside the Byakugan that are good about the family.

Naruto leans forward just close enough to the shy Hyugas ear so only she can hear him whisper, "I don't care, let them look I have nothing to hide and neither do you. Because we are both strong so we can fight for what is ours and Hinata you are my best friend.(build up for something later. Who knows?) Dattebayo!" This caused the Hyuga Heiress to turn five shades of red that would make a rose wilt with shame before passing out.

"Yoshi! That was a most unyouthful thing to do Naruto; you shouldn't pull such trick on Hinata," Scorned Lee as he made a mock angry face at Naruto. Lee was at least a year older than them but he still loved to hang out with them because they were better most of the kids his own age, because they usually pick on him on how he couldn't mold or use chakra, which lead to him to prove them wrong by becoming the only shinobi to use only taijutsu, and be a master in of his own right.

"Yeah I hear you Lee it was just... she's so cute when she acts shy…OHOHOHOHOH!" yelped Naruto as Hinata had an iron grip on his ear and was pulling on it so he was looking at her sweet smile, which was a little too sweet if you asked him, "And who says that I was acting shy mister know it all?" (Yeah decided to give Hinata a little confidence boast so she's not totally shy.)

Now Naruto was sweating bullets and trying to conjure some form of reply when.

"Hey guys Nikko is about to open her presents!" called a lazy Nara.

'_Phew… saved by the bell' _thought Naruto as he and the others looked over to see Choji and Shikamaru walk towards the group. Choji like all Akimichi was . . . let's say a fluffy kid, and he always seemed to have a bag of chips to munch on, like now he was munching on a bag. While shikamaru was a lazy kid that could usually be found sleeping, cloud watching, playing shoji, and on an unlikely occasion doing all three which he would describe as 'troublesome'. Also he is one of the smartest Nara in his clan and both Choji and Shikamaru are clan heirs like most of their friends.

"Thanks for telling us guys well be right there!" calls Naruto as he somehow got out of Hinata's grip and was already running to the party with her running after him, while the others calmly walking right behind the pair.

By the time they got to the party Nikko was already through opening up some of her presents. Her first were a pair of wrist bands from Might Gai that can change their weight when Chakra was added, the more added the heavier they get. The second, third, and fourth were a Kunai, sendon, and shuriken set of a hundred each these came from from the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans.

Her other gifts where some clothing (civilian and ninja cloths), books on Chakra control and medical jutsu, and other gifts coming from all the other major clans in Konoha.

After all the gifts from the clans had been given Nikko stood up and voiced her thanks, "thanks everyone for coming out and making my birthday very special, and I'm happy that you're all having a wonderful time."

Then Minato and Kushina stood up and walked behind their daughter, and Minato spoke, "I and my wife would also like to thank everyone for coming out because we have a couple of announcements to make that will hopefully change our live for the better."

Now everyone was wondering what could be so life changing and important, well everyone but our Favorite blond. If someone were to look at Naruto now they would see that he had lost almost if not all the color in his face, if it wasn't for him looking down, and he had his fist clenched so tight they were close to drawing blood. Because Naruto had a very good idea what was going to be said, because he had overheard them talking about it sometime back.

_Flashback no jutsu /2 years ago/_

_It was dark in the namikaze estate, and everyone was supposed to be asleep, when one blond boy wakes up to go on an unscheduled trip to the bathroom to relieve himself._

'_Oooh I shouldn't have drank that glass of water before bed' thought the young blond as he walked back to his room by the stairs to hear what sounds like his parents still talking downstairs. Curious about what they're talking about he stalks down the stairs to listen in on the conversation. _

_As he got closer he could he bits and pieces of it but what he got was the shock of his six year old life._

_In the living room of the Namikaze-Uzumike household he could hear what his parents talking._

"…_but Minato you can't just do that that's his birth wright something you can't take away unless the heir is proven to be unfit to lead the clan, how could you even suggest something like that!" was the response from his mother kushina Uzumike-Namikaze._

"_But I think it is what is best for the two clans because Nikko has shown great strength and improvement over the years, don't you agree Kushina?" asked Minato to his wife,_

_But before she could answer Minato spoke again, "let me ask you this Kushina who is the strongest of Naruto and Nikko?"_

"_Nikko"_

"_Who is the fastest of them…"_

"_Nikko."_

"_The most agile…"_

"_Nikko"_

_This went on with listing thing that they have seen do as opposed to me and the answer being the same name 'Nikko',_

"… _So Kushina do you see Nikko is the perfect choose to be the heiress to both the clans." Stated Minato now waiting for his wife answer, and so was the young Naruto Hoping with all his might she didn't agree with him._

_After giving it some thought she look into the eyes of her husband and said, "Yes let's do it but…"_

_Naruto didn't stay for the rest of the conversation as he silently got up and moved to his room where he silently cried himself to sleep._

"_**Shh its okay kit let it all out just cry until you can't anymore."**_

_Said a voice so familiar, so caring, so… motherly. Is that is what he did he cried and cried until he cried himself to sleep with the voice still whispering to him calm and caring words._

_Flashback on jutsu /Kai! /_

Letting everyone settle down first Minato then continued his announcement, "as of today me and my wife Kushina have decided that Nikko is now clan heiress of both the Namikaze and Uzumakie clans." Proudly stated by the fourth Hokage.

This shocked everyone because naming a new heir was so rarely heard of that it was consider taboo, because the previous heir would either be killed or kicked out the clan, but none more shocked than both Naruto and Kushina, the later because they both agreed that both their kids would rule the clans together and in the process reconnect as a family, not… not… this. Then theirs Naruto who was just plan shocked that they had actually gone through with it that his brain had completely shut down.

"**HOW COULD YOU!"**

_Cliffhanger no jutsu_

_Well in done for now, and if I missed something or miss spelled something then tell me thanks, and If you like it like it if you don't no flames please, PM me with any ideas and leave some an email or fanfiction name thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Natruto: hey Wolf! I want to know way I got the raw end of the deal while they get to live all nice and happy.

Wolf: Well Naruto you didn't get pretty shafted on the first chapter but don't worry you'll get some pay back in this chapter, and I'll let you pick how it's done.

Naruto: really well I do have some ideas involving a mouse, a spoon, and peanut butter. (Crazed laughter)

Wolf: Peanut butter? (I looked at him like he had gone crazy.)

Naruto: Yes! Peanut butter.

Wolf: '_I may regret giving him that much control over his family… Buuuttt… they got what's cumin to um so I don't care not my problem.'_ Well before we get to out of hand I would like to thank those that have liked/Favorite my story and left positive reviews. Sooooo… thanks, and HAHAHAHA! Now on with the ass whippings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach, only the OC's and their techniques.

"Human speak"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon/jutsu speak"**

'_**Demon/jutsu thought'**_

"**Arrancar speak"**

'_**Arrancar thought'**_

Chapter 2: rage

_Reminder no jutsu_

This shocked everyone because naming a new heir was so rarely heard of that it was consider taboo, because the previous heir would either be killed or kicked out the clan, but none more shocked than both Naruto and Kushina, the later because they both agreed that both their kids would rule the clans together and in the process reconnect as a family, not… not… this. Then theirs Naruto who was just plan shocked that they had actually gone through with it that his brain had completely shut down.

"**HOW COULD YOU!"**

_Reminder no jutsu /kai/_

"**HOW COULD YOU!"** roar our angry blond friend. If looks could kill then… let's just say you don't want to know.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice everyone turns to look at him but to their shock they see that he is being surrounded by a giant pillar of flowing crimson energy, almost like fire, starting to cover him, and he was pissed… no the right word, maybe more like they were about to see the living embodiment of the word maelstrom. But they see what would happen next because the pillar had completely consumed their view of him, in the process pushing Hinata and the other away from him by force alone, but as they were pushed away by the energy it seemed some of it seeped into them.

The pressure the pillar was giving of was making it hard for most people to breathe (Hinata and friends, and Kikko), but the ones felling it most were Minato and Kushina, mostly Minato.

_Some unknown location in the forest of death_

Deep in the SSS region of The Forest of Death it seemed unusually quiet, because most of the time the animals (if you can even call what lives in that forest an animal. I mean seriously if you saw the forest of death exams in the anime then you know what I'm talking about giant leeches, centipedes, tigers and other things, but I digress. My point is, IT. TO. QUIET!) Are either fighting or killing something as big if not bigger than themselves.

But now…

Now it seems something deep in this region of the forest a cave that is releasing all of this energy, but it not the cave but what inside it, which are five statues each glowing in tandem with Naruto's crimson energy?

_Inside the cave_

In the cave were hundreds of marble stone statues of warriors holding either swords in different shapes and forms or of dressed in armor representing different animals or themselves having characteristics of said animal, surrounding a seal on the bottom of the cave, perfectly preserved not a hint of erosion, bust or any other imperfection one would see on statues from times long gone.

When the cave started to violently shack, almost as if it was alive, then torches on the walls started to burst alive with every color of the rainbow and the lights seem to bring the stone statues to life as they danced across their faces bringing color and emotions to them and then the statues started to move and shift positions as some of the statues moved closer and closer to the seal in the middle of the room.

After about half an hour of the statues moving ten of them had now stopped on the seal array on the floor. Then the seal started to glow and come to life and so did the flames on the torches roaring to life and growing in size. Then the seal started to spin pulling the flames in and they formed a giant rainbow dome of flames around them until they stated to absorb the flames forming their own domes of flames.

Then the seal stopped spinning and the flames died out leaving the ten flaming spheres as the only light sources.

Then the spheres shot out of the cave into the sky heading right for Naruto and the others.

_Current location (thirty minutes earlier…)_

After like thirty minutes the Pillar of energy started to die down and the oppressing force lifting off of the area by the time the pillar had died down to form a small dome of energy, most of the Shinobi in Konoha, mostly high-Jonin to med-Chunin, and the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the 'Professor' or 'God of Shinobi' for his efforts in the first and second Shinobi wars, and mastering hundreds in not a thousand jutsu and creating just as many if not more, all decked out in His combat attire which consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of fabric attached to the back of his outfit, although at the time of Kurama's attack when he retired the post, it merely had the kanji for "fire" (火, hi). He also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back, and his animal summons, the Monkey King Enma, standing tall next to him. (Sarutobi gets this description out of respect!)

Customary of most monkeys, Enma's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armor underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash. Enma also wears a Konoha forehead protector

"Minato what is going on here?" questioned the retired Third Hokage, "Is anyone hurt, and where did this energy come from?" questioned the old monkey shacking Minato on the shoulder.

With a jolt Minato answered the old man, "No, everyone is fine-"_BOOM! _But before he could finish he found a right hock embedding itself into his face and rocketing him through half a dozen trees.

The sound of Minato crashing through the trees brought everyone out of their shock from see what happened to Naruto and they started to move the children out of the area, even though they tried to argue and fight to stay, which ended with them being knocked unconscious and forcibly removed.

Looking up Minato saw that the fist that hit him belonged to his wife Kushina, who was shacking violently.

"Fine, Fine..." Kushina started, "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE MINATO, THAT'S OUR SOCHI IN THEIR SO ANGERY AND IN PAIN FROM OUR BETARYAL…We…W-we abandoned him." She finished as she started to breakdown and cry.

After a while she calected herself enough to give Hiruzen and Enma a complete run down on what has happened so far. And after words Hiruzen and Enma in his staff form stalked towards Minato ready to bet him within an inch of his life, well that was until…

They saw ten spheres of light zoning in on the dome surrounding Naruto.

"Everyone get down!" was the warning the old monkey shouted before the lights collided with the crimson dome around Naruto creating a light that blinded everyone in the area that lasted for a full minute before dying down to reveal Naruto…

_Naruto's mindscape earlier… _

Naruto's mindscape was, for lack of a better word was a natural disaster. I mean he had erupting volcanos and rivers of lava everywhere, tsunamis and tidal waves crashing on the land cooling the lava making more land only for it to break apart from the earthquakes, and Naruto was in the center of it and he was pissed.

"How could they!? I mean it's my birth right to be the clan head of one if not both of the clans!" Raged the anger blond, "But no… they had to give it to Nikko I mean seriously… Do they… even love…. me at… all…" by this point Naruto's mindscape had calmed from the erupting volcanos to the quaking earth…everything was quiet… silent… almost silent calm there was a strangeness to the wind all most like voices on the wind, but it was calm, but it was a sad calmness. Because the only thing you could hear were the silent whimpers of Naruto cries of loneliness.

"Shhh… Hush Naruto-kun everything will be all right." Came a soothing voice as a pair of transparent arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck which further calmed him down, but he continued to cry out his heart and soul of all his loneliness, which hurt the voice more so than any form of torture could. the voice had belonged to a young girl looking the same age as Naruto, she had long silver hair that went to the small of her back. and had bright vibrant silver eyes that looked at Naruto with emotions that when he looked in them he couldn't understand what they were, and sometimes it infuriated him not knowing what they were sometimes.

"It's okay Naruto-kun let it all out." After a while Naruto had calmed down enough to hear what the girl had to say, "are you better now Naruto-kun?"asked the transparent girl, Naruto not trusting his voice just nodded his head yes. "Good because Kyuubi-sensei wants us to come and see something interesting." At that the girl grabbed Naruto and teleported them in front of an old looking forest.

Now this got Naruto's attention because usually Kyuubi-sensei would tell him to stay away from this part of the forest telling him he wasn't ready to see or even enter the forest.

"Well come on Naruto-kun let's go!"the transparent specter exclaimed while pulling the emotionally exhausted blond through the old forest down an old beaten trail in silence.

After a while on Naruto's curiosity got the better of him, "Hey Ranka-chan did Kyuubi-sensei tell you what it was that we were looking…for…" he dragged on when he saw what he was not expecting to see four giant animals; a horse, wolf, panther, and a bat. The horse the size of a double decker bus, the wolf the size of a large minivan, the panther the same size as the wolf and the bat the size of a Honda N box car.

The wolf had blue eyes with a grey and vibrant silver fur outline and a black cub standing between its legs and left of the wolf was a pure white horse with an emerald green mane and tail with bright blue eyes, and on the right side of the wolf was a panther with blue fur with a long white mane with light blue eyes, and riding the panther was the bat with dull green eyes.

Each of the animals where looking at both Naruto and the transparent Chie with mischief filled eyes, and were they smiling at them?

The horse, yes. The panther, yes. The wolf, maybe? But the bat they just couldn't tell.

Leaning other Naruto tries to get Ranka's attention, "Psssstt… Hey Ranka you think we can get away if we run?" Naruto queried his transparent friend. Chie leans back, "well you can try and run I have nothing to worry about because…" before finishing her sentence Ranka suddenly dropped down into the ground completely phasing through it.

"DAMNIT RANKA TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Naruto shouted as he stomped at the spot she sunk into swear up a string of curses. Before Naruto can continue his tirade he finds himself surrounded by the animals each with eyes that promised pain, fun pain, but pain none the less.

Somewhere in the forest was an old style mansion, you would see on an old Japanese style castle where eleven others heard the screams coming from the forest as they sat around a chimney fire drinking tea and eating some sweet cakes, looking at a big screen TV (about 52" HD yeah they now how to watch TV) which was hooked up to an advanced looking control system with boots, gloves, and a head set.

"Well looks like Naruto has meet the welcome party." said a male voice as he walked over to a window and listened to the screams of the blond. The man was standing a 6'2" with long red hair that stopped at the small of his back, his face… well his face… there is only one word to describe it as… Handsome; he had sharp features that showed he had little to no body fat, and his eyes where blood shot red and they had a black slit down the middle just like a fox's (hmm…interesting).He was where a kimono (The kind a feudal lord would where when entertaining guests) it was red with strips of yellow and orange running up the body and sleeves of it wherein a pair of slippers, and at his back where nine swaying fiery red tails.

He then turned to his guest, "Now that that's taken care of let's get down to business…" The man said gesturing to the figure in front of him.

"**Well is it not customer for one to give his name before asking other."** Stated a robbed figure standing in front of his companions.

"Oh! My apologies, where are my manners," the man said as he walked closer to the fire place, "my name is Karuma; the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and king of the Buji. Now my friend what is our name and what business do you have with my student(s)/container?" questioned the fox.

"**My name is Coyote Starrk, and yes our business is with both your students we wish to train them to be the next generation sprit knight." **Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, and looks unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar (the ranking of a spirt knight will be the same as a Hollow): he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove

To say that the Karuma was surprised is like saying the Hyuuga clan doesn't use their Byakugan to peep on others in the bathhouses, well the ones they own anyway.

Karuma groans, _'*sigh* why did it have to be him he already has enough on his plate as it is.'_ "Wow, just wow. That I was not expecting I knew Naruto was special but to be the one that gets to be part of the very few that can use those abilities have always been the deciding factors in wars the most noticeable of them was the sage of six paths, who sealed away me and my brothers and sisters mother when she was PMS-ing all over the place not giving a care what she destroyed *sigh* things just got a lot more difficult, interesting but difficult."

"Well before we get to deep into business or trust you," the human-formed fox said eyeing Starrk and his other robbed companions, "I would like one of you to take control of Naruto's body and defeat Naruto's family and just to let you know that be it as it is that I'm sealed inside the boy does not mean that I'm powerless eve in here I can kill you or any other the exception being Naruto and that spirit of his Ranka as he has named her." _'Though I wonder if he figured out that's his spirit and not some random ghost that I said she was.'_ Though the fox. But he was getting off track and needed to get down to business.

"So just to let you know I can and will destroy you, I can make it quick or I can… well let's just say it won't be pretty." Karuma said with a foxy grin (that looked especially like Naruto's) that sent a cold chill down their spins knowing that he very well could kill them here.

"Well if it's a fight than I'm all in, I've been itching for a good fight after sleeping for about a millennia, this will be a good workout." Stated a light blue haired Arrancar.

"What no; 'why should we' or 'what for', or something like that!?" Kyuubi questioned stunned that someone would just jump into a fight just like that. But hey I ain't mad.

"Nope."

"Well then…" "Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow said, while stretching some sleeping muscles, "Well Grimmjow just put on the gloves, boots, and headset and let the fun begin! Oh and Ranka go get Naruto for use and be quick about it!" exclaimed their sensei hearing an 'eek' knowing that she had went to get Naruto.

After Grimmjow finished putting on the gloves, boots, and headset the TV came to life showing all sorts of figures and green lights appeared on the screen showing that everything worked perfectly (think of how they do on Zoids or Gundaim). Then a countdown appears for 10 seconds:

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"GO!"

Cliffhanger no jutsu!

So for that but I got to work on the fight scene and sorry for waiting so long to post stuff just got backed up and I got lazy . I'll try to be better with this and have less Cliffhangers.

Please review, no flames and like if you like. And remember all those that have stories to hater are fans in denial.

Wolf out!


End file.
